A problem with existing construction methods for precast concrete bridges and other structures is that pre-cast concrete components are heavy, difficult to transport and can be damaged easily in transit.
Conventional in-situ construction methods are time consuming, expensive and require high levels of expert supervision.
There is a need to design improved bridges and other structures and methods for economical and efficient construction thereof.